


What It's Really About

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will have sex for the first time, but Nico finds himself just trying to get through it rather than enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's Really About

"How does that feel, babe?"

"Um..."

It didn't feel good, really. And it was more than a little uncomfortable, in an embarrassing sort of way, to have something in there, but he was worried about disappointing Will by telling him that. A child of Apollo would never keep going with something if someone was uncomfortable.

He pulled Will down for a kiss instead.

"It feels weird, but it's alright."

Will seemed relieved. His shoulders sagged and the frown lines on his face disappeared.

"Good. But I should probably prop you up a bit more. And use some more lube."

He did just that, pulling out and slicking up some more and then pushing another pillow under Nico's hips before pushing in again. It was a little bit less unpleasant this time, but Nico still wasn't sure he was into it.

"I'll go slow."

Will pumped his hips nice and easy and Nico tried to keep his breathing even, focusing on the intimacy of the moment rather than the discomfort of the action. There was some pleasure building inside him, but it didn't really seem worth all the extra effort. Will reached a hand down and stroked Nico's cock.

"Babe, you're barely hard. You sure you alright?"

Nico nodded his head focusing on Will's motion and imagining that it was still just a finger. That had also been pretty embarrassing, but a lot more pleasurable. Will's stimulation of his prostate had felt lovely and easy, unlike the pressure and unnecessary size of Will's cock. But obviously, this wasn't just about Nico feeling good, so he let Will keep going.

He kissed Will again and after a long while, having the dick inside him did start feeling better, closer to how the finger had felt, but Nico was more interested in the way Will's hand was moving over his cock, and he could feel climax fast approaching. Suddenly, he felt Will come inside him, and  _man_ , that was a weird feeling. Eventually, Will went still inside him and only his hand around Nico kept going. With a small "Oh!" of surprise, Nico shut his eyes and came. It felt nice to seize around the cock inside him, but in all honesty, having Will stroke him through his orgasm felt nicer. 

Finally, Nico opened his eyes to see concerned ones looking down at him. Will pulled out and rolled off.

"Nico... are you sure you were ok with that?"

"Yeah, it was fine."

" _'Fine'_  isn’t really the point, babe. If you didn't feel  _amazing_ , it's not really worth doing again."

Nico sat up, concerned, but Will pushed him back down and pulled him close, cradling him in his arms.

"Didn't  _you_  feel good, Will? I thought that was the point?"

"Babe, the point is for  _both_  of us to enjoy things together. I don't want to do things that you don't like. I'm more concerned than satisfied right now."

Will pulled Nico even closer.

"Does anything hurt?"

"No... I'm a little sore. But... Will, I was  _doing_  this for  _you_."

"I don't need you to do things for me; I want us to do things for  _us_."

"But I want to do- Will, I  _like_  making you feel good, so-"

Will kissed him and stroked his hair.

"I know. I appreciate it. But we can't be doing things for each other at our own expense."

"But- Will, I-"

Will nodded and waited patiently as Nico found the words.

"I don't want to just quit doing this- We might never find things that work if we just quit."

"I didn't say I wanted to quit and never do it again if that's not what you want."

He stroked Nico's cheekbone lightly with his thumb, marveling at how earnest Nico's eyes could be.

"We can do it again, we can do it differently, we can do it slower. There are so many options for how we can make things better and more pleasurable, but we can't do any of them if we're not both on the same page. I need you to say these things. I need you to trust me. Trust that I'll work things through with you and that I won't get upset just because you ask me to stop or slow down."

Nico watched him for a while, and finally nodded.

"Sorry, Will."

Will kissed his forehead.

"Now, seriously. Does anything hurt really badly?"

"No."

"Do you want to go clean up?"

"I kind of just want to fall asleep, actually. I'm so sleepy now."

" _Ha!_  That happens. Ok, you sleep. I'll clean up."

Nico's eyelids were already drooping.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Kissing the top of Nico's head, Will let his fingers trace over Nico's side one last time before he snuck out of bed towards the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
